The DemiGames
by 0mgjenny
Summary: Join our favorite demigods as they are whisked off to a special event, the DEMIGAMES! Out of all reaped demigods, only one is to come out alive. What will happen? Who will ally together? And most importantly, which lucky tribute will survive the games? -Rated T because of killing-


**hey guys! I was so inspired and happy today I decided to make another story! (and yes, I do hope I finish these soon enough) anyway, credits to my friend(GoldenGoddess565) for this inspiring idea! review and read please!**  
**-peace out, 0mgjenny/Jenny **  
**(btw if you have a brain you'd know I'm female so therefore I cannot be rick riordan, who amazingly owns all rights of Percy Jackson) **  
**(and you'd be smart enough to tell I'm under the age of 20, so therefore I cannot be Suzanne Collins who amazingly owns the plot of the Hunger Games.)**

Clarisse's POV  
Hahaha. This must be a joke, right? I mean, come on, we help the gods fight two awesomely epic wars with the titans then the giants and Gaia, and THIS is how they're repaying us? Forcing us into a "game" where 24 "tributes" kill each other to the end? HA. The gods are crazy, don't you think? Not like I'm nervous or anything. I'll nail this. But, seriously, killing each other? That's 23 dead demigods right off the bat. Basically, they're taking the head counselor(or head counselors) and a demigod from the opposite gender from each cabin, making 24 total, and putting us all together to fight to the death. If the cabin has only one demigod in it, or has two head counselors, they just keep it like that. They will also be adding Frank and Hazel into the games, since they were "Great Prophecy Children", as the gods call the seven. And just like that, we'll be fighting until one remaining tribute stands surviving. Harsh, huh?  
Well anyway, readings were this morning, and I'll tell you the tributes cause I know you're dying to know(because, it's common knowledge, and I'd be dying to know as well if I were you)  
Cabin 1: Jason Grace  
Cabin 2: N/A  
Cabin 3: Percy Jackson & Tyson (yes, they even put Tyson there, like I don't even know what their stupid minds are thinking)  
Cabin 4: Katie Gardner & Miranda Gardnier **(A/N: they are both counselors of the Demeter cabin)**  
Cabin 5: me(duh) & Frank Zhang(as I said, they're using the Great Prophecy children)  
Cabin 6: Annabeth Chase & Malcolm  
Cabin 7: Will Solace and the stupid Kayla**(A/N: btw, all these people are from the books)**  
Cabin 8: Thalia Grace (I seriously have no idea how this will work, since Thalia is a HUNTER and also IMMORTAL)  
Cabin 9: Leo Valdez & Nyssa  
Cabin 10: Piper McLean & Mitchell  
Cabin 11: Travis & Connor Stoll, naturally  
Cabin 12: Pollux  
Cabin 13: Nico di Angelo & Hazel Levesque  
Cabin 14: Butch(for minor gods, only 3 demigods are selected in total)  
Cabin 15: Clovis  
Cabins 16, 17, 18, 19: none(as I said, only 3 demigods for the minor gods)  
Cabin 20: Lou Ellen  
Yeah well, here are the demigods. We are to start the games in three days, using the days in between to practice and you know what. Not like I will need to practice, I'm just saying but it's already obvious who the winner of these games will be..*coughcough*..me...*coughcough*. Hey, not like I'm being superior or something. I AM the god of war's daughter. Naturally, dad will expect me to win, and I won't let him down. I'll make sure stupid Jackson doesn't steal my spotlight. Or any other kid. Chris would be proud of me, and I bet Chiron would be too. Dad will never see me differently again. I'll teach him what GIRLS can do. Like me. Annabeth. Silena. I'll show EVERYONE. And there's Chiron, calling us 24 tributes to the Big House. Pep-talk time, I guess.  
Clarisse La Rue, signing off.

**there you go! you probably noticed I made Clarisse a teeny tiny bits bite OOC, but ah well, everyone does that. also, all characters in this story will be from the book, but they may be OOC. I will probably stick to Clarisse's POV mainly, but like once in a while I'll rotate throughout. now, who should be killed first?**


End file.
